All we have
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Naya and Heather are married with a 4 year old daughter. Heather returns home and hopes things haven't changed between her and Naya. G!p Heather. Don't like Don't read.
1. Heather's Home

All we have – Naya and Heather are married with a 4 year old daughter. Heather returns home and hopes things haven't changed between her and Naya. G!p Heather. Don't like Don't read.

**A/n I don't own any real life events or characters.**

Chapter 1: Heather's Home

Heather inhales the fresh air of Los Angeles as she steps off of the Plane. Heather is finally home and she's happy about it. Heather left after her last appearance on the 6th season of Glee. Santana and Brittany finally got married and lived happily ever after. Heather waves her hand for a cab. When the cab came to a stop she gets in and tells the driver where to go. The driver stops at her destination 15 minutes later. Heather pays him and steps out of the cab.

"Welcome Home Heather." The cab driver says.

"Thanks. Drive safely." Heather waves at him.

"I will. Thank you for defending us."

"It was an honor." Heather tips her hat and unlocks her front door. She hears the cab take off.

Heather closes her door and throws her duffle bag on her couch. She sighs and takes a seat on the couch. She thinks about the day she told everyone that she was leaving. The one who took it the hardest was her wife.

_Flashback_

"_Guys I have to tell you all something." Heather says nervously._

"_What is it Hemo?" Naya asked her wife._

"_I'mgoingtotheArmy." Heather says all at once._

"_What you're going where?" Dianna asked._

"_The Army." Heather repeats._

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?! Naya screams._

"_Heather don't you think that this is a bit too much?" Lea asked with fear._

"_It's something I want to do." _

"_Heather you could die over there." Harry said._

"_I know. But…." Heather is cut off._

"_But what? You want us to worry every single day for you to come home?" Naya raised an eyebrow._

"_Naya I'll be fine." _

"_Fuck this." Naya runs out off of the set._

"_Naya wait!" Heather runs after her._

"_Fuck off Heather!" Naya keeps running._

"_Wait!" Heather catches her._

"_Get off of me!" Naya tries to push her off._

"_Baby listen to me."_

"_Don't you baby me Heather Elizabeth Morris! How could you not tell me?" Naya yells at her wife._

"_I was, I just found out that I qualified this morning. Naya you have to understand."_

"_Understand what? That my wife is going to get herself killed? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"_Baby calm down. It's not good for the baby." Heather places her hand onto Naya's stomach._

"_Heather we're having a baby. You're leaving us. I can't even look at you right now." Naya shakes her head sadly._

"_I know and I don't blame you. Naya do you still love me?"_

"_Of course I still love you Heather. I just don't love the fact that you're going away." Naya cries._

"_Baby don't cry please." Heather holds her wife._

"_You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Naya pushes her wife away and walks off of the set._

"_Naya!" Heather screams after her wife._

_Naya didn't even bother turning back. She just kept walking. Heather hears footsteps behind her so she turns around._

"_Are you sure you want this?" Amber asked._

"_Yes. I want to do something right for once Amber."_

"_Heather, you have to realize that Naya is hurting right now." Amber tells her._

"_I know. I didn't mean too." Heather looks down sadly._

"_Go home and talk. Maybe she'll understand." Amber pats her shoulder and walks over to Lea._

_Heather did what she was told and went home._

…_.._

_Heather walks into her house looking around for Naya. She looks down and sees that Lucy is sleeping on the floor. Heather walks closer to their room and opens it. Her eyes land onto her wife who's sleeping. Heather walks closer and she sees tear tracks on Naya's face. Heather sighs and places kisses onto her wife. Naya wakes up._

"_Hi babe." Heather sits on the bed._

"_Hey." Naya says with a groggy voice._

"_Honey, I'm so sorry about not telling you."_

"_Heather." Naya sits up. "I'm your wife. You're supposed to tell me these things. I was so humiliated today on set." _

"_I know and I do apologize for that. I didn't mean to hurt you baby. I want this for myself." Heather grabs Naya's hand and begins to stroke it._

"_Heather why the Army? Why can't you just open up a dance studio?" Naya asks._

"_Naya after Glee, we're not going to have anything left. Our contracts are almost up and we can't live off of re-runs of the show. I'm doing this so we can have money." _

"_Heather. You could die over there and I would be very upset. I will unleash the wrath of Snixx on their bitch asses." Naya says angrily._

"_I know. Just let me do this. Okay?" Heather leans over to kiss her wife. Naya kisses back with no hesitation._

"_I love you Heather."_

"_I love you too."_

_End of Flashback._

Heather pours her a drink and downs it quickly. Heather turns on the TV and watches Family Feud. She has fought her way through everything. She can't believe that she's home after fighting 4 good years in the army. She wants to surprise Naya tonight. Heather and Naya had a babygirl named Lyric Miranda Rivera – Morris. Heather came back home to see her daughter be born. Heather has also came back home for her daughter's birthday. Naya was happy until Heather had to go back a few months later. Heather just sighs. She has to make it up to Naya.

…..

Naya is at home cooking for her and Lyric. Naya looks over at her baby girl who's playing with her toys quilety. She smiles and walks over to her.

"Hey Lyric. You having fun?" Naya picks her up.

"Yes. Where's uncle Harry?" Lyric asks.

"He's shooting a movie right now. We'll call him later." She kisses her daughters head.

"Where's mama?" Lyric asks.

"She's still in the army baby. I don't when she's coming home." Naya says sadly.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. She never misses it." Lyric tears up.

"I know baby. Sometimes mama stays busy over there." Naya tells her daughter.

"I want her home." She says sternly.

"Me too baby." Naya sighs out.

"Can we go over grandma's house then?"

"Sure. Let's go." Naya packs her their stuff and leaves.

….

Yolanda is playing with tucking Lyric in after 2 hours of playing. She walks downstairs and sees her daughter drinking some wine. She decides to join her.

"Honey you okay?"

"Mom, Lyric's birthday is tomorrow. Heather never misses it. She told me that she would probably miss it this year because of her schedule." Naya wipes a tear.

"Nay you can't be mad at her for this. Heather is taking care of you both even though she's in Afghanistan. "

"I know. I hate seeing that look on Lyric's face."

"What can we do Nay?" Yolanda sips on her wine.

"I hope she's okay mom." Naya palms her face,

"Me too baby." She hugs her daughter.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. AN

A/N – I know some people are going to call me fucking stupid for this story so I'm going keeping it a G!p story. Like I said in the beginning Don't like don't read. It's not that hard to read that part. People still want to do it anyway. If you guys don't like it. Read something else you like. This is my story and I'm not changing a damn thing in my other stories. If you don't like them don't read them. Okay? We good?


	3. Lyric's Birthday (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Lyric's birthday (Part 1)

Naya opens her daughter bedroom door. She walks over to her babygirl. She kisses all over her face waking her up. She laughs.

"Mama! Stop it!" She giggles.

"Happy birthday baby." Naya tells her.

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do?" Naya asks her.

"Can we go to the mall with Uncle Kevin and Auntie Nick?" Lyric asks..

"Yeah sure. I'll call uncle Mychal and grandma too." Naya nods her head.

"I want mommy." She sniffs.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry mommy can't make it. She's fighting for us baby." Naya pulls Lyric onto her lap.

"She's been gone for too long." Lyric tells her mother.

"Yeah she has." Naya wraps her arms around her.

"Can we call her?"

"Yeah let's call her."

Naya Picks up the phone and calls her wife.

…..

Heather's POV

Here I am watching TV. I hear my phone ring I look to see who's calling me. My eyes widen. I turn the TV up loud to make it sound like I'm still in Afghanistan. I want to surprise them when I shows up. I pick up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi baby. How are you?" My wife asks me.

"I'm fine. Where are you guys?" I sit up.

"At home. We're going to mall for Lyric." She tells me.

"That's great. Put her on speaker." I tell her.

"Okay we're on." She tells me.

"Happy birthday princess." I tell her with excitement.

"Thanks mommy." My daughter says.

"How's my birthday girl?" I ask her.

"Waiting for you to come home." She tells me sadly.

"Baby I'm so sorry about not being here for you." I tell her sadly.

"When are you coming home?" She asks me.

"Soon baby. Lots of drills and stuff." I tell my little girl.

"Lyric get ready. I got to talk to mommy." I hear my wife tell our daughter.

"Okay. Love you mommy." She tells me.

"Love you too baby." I say back.

"So when are you coming home?" Naya asks me with an attitude.

"Nay come on baby." I try to avoid her smartness.

"Heather she was expecting you today! It's her fucking birthday! You never miss it!" She yells at me.

"Stop yelling at me! It's not making this any better!" I yell back.

"Heather I told you not to leave us, but no you did it any fucking way!" Naya yells at me even more.

"You know what Nay? I'm not doing this shit today. It's her birthday. I told you that I was sorry last week when you called me about it! I told you I was fucking sorry ever since I went into the damn army! How many times do I have to say it?" I tell her angrily.

"As many times as you want. I don't care Heather! You should've talked to Commander Brown about letting you come home for a couple of weeks." She tells me with anger.

"Naya he won't do shit for me!" I scream.

"I can't do this anymore Heather." She tells me with a broken voice.

"Naya what are you saying?" I ask. I hope she's not going to say what she's going to say.

"I want a div…" She starts out telling me ,but I stop her.

"No! I'm going make it baby. Just give me time. I can't lose you Nay you know that." I sniff.

"I worry about you Hemo. I can't keep living like this. Our daughter misses you everyday. Everytime she goes to school she's sad." My wife says sadly.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this. I love her Naya. I love you more than ever. Don't divorce me, please." I beg.

"Fine. We can try to work this out Heather, but do it for her." She agrees with me.

"I'm doing it for the both of you. I'm not backing out of this. I love you both too much to fuck you guys over like that." I say truthfully.

"I know. She will be happy to see you." She says while sighing.

"I know. I can't wait to see you though. We've got a lot of _making_ up to baby." I say seductively.

"Stop it. I can't wait for it though." She tells me in an sexy voice.

"Same here." I exhale.

"Oh her party is going to be at Disneyland." She says to me.

"Awesome. She always wanted to go." I said to her.

"Yeah she's going to be so happy." She giggles.

"I love you Nay." I tell my wife.

"I love you too baby." She tells me back.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye baby." Naya hangs up.

"Fuck! I run my hand through my hair. I get up and take a shower so I can get ready for my daughters b-day party.

….

Naya's POV

Here I am at the mall with my sister, my mom, my brother, & Kevin. We're walking around the mall to see what Lyric wants for her birthday. I already bought her a new baby doll. Lyric has gotten emotional already because Heather is not here with us. That was their thing on the weekends. I miss my wife so much. After Glee ended I've been working on new projects. I've been on the view and I'm in works with the writers of PLL. I really want to be on the show. I love watching it. I'm also friends with Shay. I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I look over at my sister.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"So how's Heather?" She asks me.

"She's good. We talked to her today. She said she will try to make it." I tell my sister.

"Nay she's fighting for us. You have to give her a break." She reminds me.

"I know sis. I hate that she's not here with us." I shake my head.

"I know you do, but think about the time she did come home to see you and Lyric." My sister tells me with a smile.

"You're right. I just love and miss her." I say honestly.

"We all do." She says wiping her eyes.

"Mama." Lyric calls out my name.

"Yeah baby?" I look down at her.

"Can we get something to eat?" She asks me.

"Sure baby." I tell her.

We walk over to the food court. Lyric wanted some Chinese food. We all ate for a while and went back home. I have to get Lyric's cake and her surprise party ready. We're having it Disneyland. Lyric always wanted to go. I called them to set up a huge surprise. I even called some people from Pretty Little Liar's and Orange is the New Black. A lot of them have been my friend for a while. I walk into our house with my mom. I lay Lyric down the couch. We all decided to take us a little nap.

….

Heather's POV

I get dressed for my daughter's birthday. I'm dressed in a buttoned down black polo short sleeved shirt. Blue jeans and all black Polo shoes. I put my hair up in a nice ponytail. I put on some lipgloss and apply a small amount of make – up. I slide my wedding ring on and grab my daughter's gift. I have a huge surprise for her. You see Lyric loves Katy Perry. So I called her up and invited her to sing at her party. She's going to be so excited. I grab my jacket and keys and head off to Disneyland. My phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"Hi baby." Naya greets me with excitement.

"Hey you." I happen to greet back.

"So what did they say?" She asks me.

I decided to play with my wife. I hate doing this to her, but I just don't want her to know I'm home yet.

"They said no Nay. I'm still here." I lie.

"Heather." She sighs out sadly.

"I know baby I hate it." I pull up at the park and get out. "Hold on for a sec." I put her on mute and walk up to some valet guy.

"Hi ma'am." The young boy said. His eyes widen. "Heath…." I cover his mouth up.

"Don't scream my name. I'm surprising my wife and daughter." I tell the young boy.

"Sorry." He mumbles through my hand.

"Look do you know where they're located?" I look around.

"Yeah. How about I take you over there?" He offers me.

"Cool." I get into the passenger seat of my car. He drives me to the place. I un-mute my phone and put it back to my ear. "Sorry baby."

"Heather this is not right." She tells me angrily.

"I know it's not baby. I tried." I get out and mouthed thank you quietly to the boy. He gives me a thumbs up and drives off.

"So where are you now?" She asks me.

"In my tent. Where's Lyric?" I walk closer to the palace.

"She right here. Here you baby." Naya sighs.

"Hello?" She answers in her tiny voice.

"Hi babygirl." I greet her.

"Hi mommy." She greets back.

"I'm so sorry honey." I apologize to her.

"I know."

I walk into the palace and I see them and I hide so they won't see me. I see Lyric all sad and Naya is playing with her wedding ring.

"Honey I have something to show you." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Turn around." I tell her and I come out of hiding.

She turns around looking at me. I smile and hang up the phone. She runs up to me.

"MOMMY!"

End of chapter 2. Cliffhanger. I will do part two sometime this week. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Lyric's Birthday (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Lyric's birthday (Part 2)

Sorry for not updating this story. Warning: Smut in this chapter. Enjoy.

"MOMMY!"

Heather picks her daughter up and spins her around. She kisses her cheek.

"Happy birthday baby." She smiles.

"you're home." Lyric hugs Heather.

"Yeah I am baby." Heather sighs out and set her down.

"Come on mommy." Lyric pulls Heather to their table. Naya stands up and kisses her wife.

"Hi." Heather said between kisses.

"Hey baby." Naya said when she breaks the kiss.

"I missed you both." Heather puts her forehead against Naya's.

"We missed you too." Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck.

"Lyric baby, I got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it Mommy?" The five year old bounces on her toes.

Heather pulls out her phone and texts Katy Perry to come in.

"Look at the door baby." Heather points.

Lyric looks towards the door and her eyes widen. Katy Perry is standing there with bag for Lyric.

"Ahhhhh! Mama Katy Perry's here!" Lyric runs to the singer who picks who up and hugs her.

"Heather you didn't." Naya cries.

"She always wanted to meet her so I called her." Heather shrugs.

"Baby thank you."

"Hey this is our baby girl's special day."

"Yes it is."

Katy walks over Naya and Heather with a smile on her face. Heather hugs her friend and so does Naya.

"Katy, thank you so much for coming." Naya said.

"Hey I'm glad to be here. Thanks for calling Heather." She hugs the girl again.

"Sure, you're like family Katy. Help yourself."

"Thank you. I will perform the Lyric later." The singer said.

"That'd be great Katy." Heather picks her daughter up.

"Let me go say hi to Mark. I really want him to scream like a girl when he sees me." Katy laughs walking over to Mark.

"AHHHH KATY!" Mark squeals like a girl.

"He always does that when he sees her." Naya laughs along with her wife.

"Mark is something else." Heather wraps her arm around her wife.

"Let's go enjoy this day, shall we?"

"Yeah let's." Heather walks over to their friends who shed tears because of her return.

A few hours later of fun Katy is about to perform her song for Lyric. Everyone gathers around the stage so they can watch her perform. Lyric stands in the front with her friends who's basically jumping up and down for Katy. Katy walks up on the stage and puts the mic towards her mouth.

"This song is for a very special birthday girl who just turned 5 today. Happy birthday Lyric. This is for you honey."

Katy's song Dark Horse start to play. Lyric smiles because this is her favorite song by Katy Perry.

Yeah yall know what it is  
>Katy Perry<br>Juicy J  
>Uh huh, let's rave!<p>

I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are  
>But you better choose carefully<br>Cause I  
>I'm capable of anything<br>Of anything  
>And everything<p>

Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy  
>Your enemy<br>Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for? Ready for?  
>A perfect storm? Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Katy holds her hand out for Lyric and her friends to come onto the stage. They all scream and go on the stage. They start to sing along with Katy. Lyric and her friends do Katy's routine Heather taught them. Everyone is standing there with their mouths open.

Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<br>We're down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away<br>Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or a no?<br>No maybe  
>So just be sure<br>Before you give it up to me  
>Up to me<br>Give it up to me

Katy gives the mic to Lyric and starts to sing. Naya is standing there with her hands over her mouth with tears forming.

So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for? Ready for?  
>A perfect storm? Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Juicy J runs out and starts to rap. Everyone is dancing and singing along with Katy.

Uh, she's a beast  
>I call her Karma<br>She eat your heart out  
>Like Jeffrey Dahmer<br>Be careful  
>Try not to lead her on<br>Shawty's heart is on steroids  
>Cause her love is so strong<br>You may fall in love  
>When you meet her<br>If you get the chance you better keep her  
>She swears by it but if you break her heart<br>She turn cold as a freezer  
>That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor<br>She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
>I'm gon' put her in a coma (Woo!)<br>Damn, I think I love her  
>Shawty so bad<br>I'm sprung and I don't care  
>She ride me like a roller coaster<br>Turn the bedroom into a fair  
>Her love is like a drug<br>I was tryna hit it and quit it  
>But lil mama so dope<br>I messed around and got addicted

So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for? Ready for?  
>A perfect storm? Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Everyone cheers for Katy and her crew. Lyric runs to her parents and hugs them both. Katy comes down off of the stage and picks up Lyric.

"Heather did you teach them my routine?" Katy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they wanted to know it." Heather laughs at the Lyric's friends.

"She's an amazing dancer Heather."

"Thanks Katy." She smiles at the signer.

"No problem. Hey I gotta run, okay? Be good Lyric." Katy kisses her head.

"I will. Thank you Katy." She says.

"You're welcome honey. Heather I'll be in touch." Katy is about to leave until Juicy comes up and hugs Heather and Naya. He gives Lyric her own platinum chain that has her name on it. He picks her up.

"Hi Juicy." She greets the rapper.

"Hey babygirl." He greets the girl.

"Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you. Be a good girl." He kisses her head.

"I will." She kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Heather and Naya. I had fun." He puts Lyric down.

"No problem." Naya says.

"See ya guys." Juicy leaves with Katy.

"Did you have a good birthday baby?" Naya asked her daughter.

"Yes it was the best." She says happily.

"Let's go on some rides." Heather walks outside to the amusement park with her family.

…..

Heather and Naya are in their room getting ready for bed. It's been a long day for them. The tucked Lyric in about 30 minutes ago. Heather comes out of the bathroom with her wifebeater on and her Camouflage boxers on that has an open flap in the middle. Heather lays in the bed sitting up with her back against the headboard. Naya comes in the room with nothing but long t-shirt on. Naya lays beside her wife. She looks over at her.

"Thanks for today baby."

"Hey, I told you I was coming." The blonde looks over at her wife.

"Where were you earlier?" Naya asks her wife.

"I was at my old house. I wanted to surprise her today." Heather tells her wife.

"I've missed you so much." Naya kisses Heather.

"I've missed you too baby." Heather breaks the kiss.

Naya and Heather start to watch TV. Naya eyes trails down to Heather's boxers. Naya hasn't had any for a long time and she wants Heather so bad. So she scoots closer Heather and she slips her hand into Heather's boxers and starts to play with Heather's soft cock. Heather looks over at her wife who has a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing Naya?" Heather breath gets caught in her throat.

"I missed Hemo jr." She starts to kiss Heather's neck.

"H-he missed you too." Heather stutters out.

"Does he want me?" Naya strokes her cock until it's fully hard.

"Y-yeah."

"Take me right now." She demands.

"Climb on top of me." Heather commands.

Naya moves the covers off of them and straddles her wife. Heather holds Naya's waist to hold her still. Naya kisses Heather with tongue. They both moan at the contact with their tongues fight for dominance. Naya feels arousal in her pussy and she needs Heather like now. Naya pulls Hather's cock out between the flaps of her boxers. Naya sinks down on her hard cock and almost passes out because for one Heather is huge. Heather's cock is 11 inches long.

"Oh fuck!" Naya moans loudly.

"Ugh shit! It's been too long." Heather grips her wife's waist helping her fuck her cock.

"Yes! Oh shit Heather." Naya hangs onto the headboard behind Heather. She rides her cock faster.

"Oh yes Nay. Shit fuck my cock baby." Heather smacks her tan ass.

"Yes spank me. God Hemo!" Naya bounces on her cock harder.

"Yeah bounce on my dick." Heather rips Naya's t-shirt open revealing her breast that are bouncing up and down with each movement she makes. Naya grabs her own breast with her left hand.

"Your dick is so fucking good to me!" Naya moves her hips in the way she needs.

"You love my cock?" Heather grips her wife's ass helping her move deeper onto her cock.

"Fuck I love it so much." Naya rolls her hips making Heather's dick roll inside of her pussy making it hit every spot that hasn't been reached in like forever.

"Fuck Naya!" Heather has tears forming. Naya's pussy feels so damn good she can't help, but to cry.

"I'm coming so hard! I want it so fucking bad!" Naya moves even faster than before making her orgasm approach faster.

"Come on my cock Nay Nay." Heather thrusts up hitting that spot the drives Naya nuts. She reaches to rub Naya's clit.

"Shiiiiitttt!" Naya moans louder coming all over Heather's cock.

"Fucckkk Nay!" Heather sends long ropes of cum into her wife's pussy.

"Fuck. Hemo your cum is so good. I want more of it. Now!"

"Okay. Get on all fours."

Naya rises up off of her wife's cock making it flap against her stomach. Naya gets on all fours. Heather eats her out from behind. Naya's eyes widen.

"Oh shit! Hemo I need your dick. Oh!"

"You'll get it in the minute." Heather goes back to eating her wife out.

"Oh, how does my pussy taste with your cum leaking out?" Naya moans.

"Hmm amazing. So good." Heather runs her tongue through Naya's folds.

"Heather!" Naya screams out her wife's name.

"Hmm." Heather moans eating her wife's delicious pussy.

"I'm coming again." Naya warns.

"Come on my mouth." Heather nibbles onto her clit and that does it.

"Shit Heather!" Naya comes all over Heather's mouth.

"Hmm so good." Heather settles on to her knees behind her wife.

"Heather please." Naya begs.

"Please what?"

"I need Hemo jr. so bad right now." She whines.

"Hmm, you need him pounding that pussy?" She asked running the tip of her cock through Naya's folds.

"Yes! I want Hemo jr. to fuck me! Now!"

"Okay." Heather thrust into her wife from behind.

"Yes baby! That feels so fucking good baby!" Naya grips the sheets.

"Take it in that tight pussy." Heather props one of leg up on the bed so she could go deeper inside of her wife's pussy. Heather moves her hips faster.

"Don't stop!" Naya's face falls into the mattress.

"You feel so fucking good Nay." Heather grips her hips so could go harder.

"Just like that! Take me so hard!" Naya screams.

Heather throws her head back with her eyes closed. Heather moans really loud and she can't help it. She missed Naya's pussy so bad. Heather continues to pound into her wife at a faster pace. Naya eyes widen when Heather's dick goes deeper inside of her. She hears her wife's loud moans behind her. Naya is about to come, her pussy is clenching around Heather's dick.

"Don't come Naya." Heather smacks her ass.

"I have too. It's right there on the edge!" Naya moans.

"Not yet baby." Heather her thigh muscles are burning when she pounds Naya at a brutal speed making their sweaty skin slapping against each other. She continues to pump harshly into Naya's pussy from behind. Heather reaches forward and grabs a fist full of long dark hair. She's pulling Naya's body back she can meet her thrusts.

"Yes! Hemo Yes!" Naya screams.

"Fuck Naya. I want your pussy to choke my dick so bad. Please choke it." Heather let's go of her wife's hair and pulls her whole body back against her chest making Naya sit on cock from behind. Heather grips her wife's thighs and continues to pound away inside of her pussy.

"I'll choke it! Fuck I'm gonna come."

"Promise me. Promise me you'll make my cock cum so hard." Heather says sexily in her ear.

"I promise. I'll make your cock come so hard." Naya moves up and down on Heather's cock making her wife moan in her ear. Heather's moans are turning her on so bad. Naya damn near bites her lip on when Heather rolls her hips for her making her dick roll inside of her pussy again. Naya's mouth falls open.

"I don't feel your pussy choking my dick Naya. You're not going to come unless I feel that pussy squeeze all of the cum out of my dick." Heather licks Naya's earlobe and sucks on it hard.

"It feels too good right now." Naya rolls her hips faster. Naya's pussy finally chokes Heather's dick.

"Oh shit! I'm coming!" Heather grabs Naya's tits and pounds her tight pussy harder. Naya reaches back and wraps her arm around Heather's neck.

"I'm coming baby!" Naya's eyes rolls to the back of her head.

"I want you make my cock wet with your juice." Heather reaches around and rubs her wife's clit in fast motions.

"Shit Hemo! Here it comes!" Naya squirts all over Heather's dick.

"Yeah!" Heather ejaculates inside of Naya spraying her cum inside of pussy.

"Oh shit!" Naya squirts even more.

"Fuck Naya!" Heather ejaculates even more.

"Fuck!" Naya leans back into Heather panting hard.

"Woah." Heather's chest moves up and down from breathing heavy.

Naya falls face forward onto the mattress. She turns around looking at her wife who has a smug look on her face. Heather leans down to kiss her wife. Naya wraps her arms around her neck. Heather breaks the kiss.

"Hmm, that was amazing. I missed that." Naya giggles.

"Me too." Heather lies on top of her.

"Let's go to sleep baby." Naya lifts up her hips and grabs Heather's cock and puts it inside of her.

"Hmm. So warm." Heather laughs.

"Dork. Night baby." Naya kisses her wife quickly.

"Night Nay." Heather falls asleep inside of her wife.

End of this chapter. Was the sex scene hot? Happy v-day guys. Which story next guys? Sweet Lady Kisses.


End file.
